Tabuu
Tabuu is the dark form that resides in subspace that wishes to tear our world into pieces and drag it into his. He appears in the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is an humanoid blue figure with a reddish glowing rock as a heart. thumb|300px|right Attacks Shark Blade - Tabuu transforms into a wide, vaguely shark-shaped blade, which flies horizontally across the stage. It is dodgeable by air-dodging or, if at ground-level, ducking. Diving Slash- Tabuu appears mid-air on one side of the stage, and dives, using a spiraling slash with a blade of energy. Because he will always go down on the ground it is 'simply' dodgeable by jumping over his attack. Golden Bracket - Tabuu transforms into two brackets and flies across the stage, grabbing the character if not dodged and slamming him/her onto the stage. If played on Intense difficulty, this becomes a One-hit KO. There is no predefined way the brackets fly and when you are not able to make a jump, you should make an air-dodge. Chain of Light - Tabuu takes out a golden chain and swings it around in an attempt to catch the player. If he succeeds, he will swing the player around before smashing them into the ground. If played in 2-player mode, he will smash the player he caught into the other player. Electrical Shield - Tabuu teleports to a random area. The object inside him splits into several balls, which fly in circles around him while emitting electricity. If the player manages to stay out of the attack, Tabuu is a sitting duck for projectiles. Rapid Chop - Tabuu teleports behind the character rapidly and repeatedly karate chops the area near the character. This move is easy to get caught and juggled in. The attack has less range than the visible shockwaves would indicate. Pinpoint Explosion - Tabuu points at five locations which will blink. Those locations will explode after a second. Avoided by staying away from the red spots before they explode. Tabuu-Projection - Tabuu shoots out lots of images of himself in all directions. Characters will take damage if they make contact with a projection. You can dodge the projections, but take note that the projections leave a purple cloud behind when they hit a surface, so you can still receive damage sidestepping the projection itself. Dragon Laser- Tabuu appears on the side of the stage and manifests a cannon shaped like a dragon's head, which fires a powerful laser horizontally across the stage. Bullet Rain - Tabuu appears in a random area in the air and fires a barrage of small bullets. Tabuu fires a large energy ball after his Bullet Rain. Easily avoided by staying behind him, or by distancing yourself and using all three of your jumps. Shuriken Boomerang - Tabuu appears on one side of the stage and throws a star-shaped blade which flies across the stage like a boomerang before he catches it. Avoided by jumping and using Up-special to avoid the second swing. Despite its appearance, the boomerang only has 3 blades, but the speed of it makes it look like it has more. Eye Lasers - Tabuu flies into the foreground and disappears. A massive version of his head appears on the side of the stage and he fires two continuous red lasers from his eyes. Teleport - Tabuu teleports around the stage and appears at a set spawn which is randomly decided from the large amount of spawns available. He also sometimes teleports behind the character and attacks with one of the available attacks. Tabuu makes a distinctive sound on his final teleport. Explosive Teleport - Tabuu teleports around, leaving a red explosion everywhere he teleports. On higher difficulties this can instantly kill a player at low percentages. Off Waves- Tabuu appears in the background and unfolds his wings. He then proceeds to unleash three massive circular shockwaves that encompass the whole stage. If these hit, they will cause massive damage and knockback, which will very likely cause a 1-hit KO. Off-waves This is Tabuu's primary attack. He spreads his wings, draws in power, and releases 3 rings of energy that are designed to kill the character instantly. However, in the storyline, Sonic manages to weaken the attack by shattering his wings. Still, it may kill the player instantly if played on a reasonable difficulty. The easiest way to dodge it is to sidestep dodge each ring. Roll-dodging and air doging are often too slow, and shields will shatter. Plans Tabuu wanted to cut our world into pieces and drag it into his own. However, because he cannot leave subspace, he has his army act in his stead. Master Hand ---- Tabuu directly controls Masterhand with chains he embedded in the back of his...uh, well...hand. Tabuu controls Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario through the orders of Masterhand. After Ganondorf tries to hit Tabuu, he gets knocked back and destroys the chains holding back Masterhand. Masterhand then attempts to attack Tabuu, but gets killed with one blow. Ganondorf, Bowser, AND Wario ---- Bowser and Wario were given dark cannons by Masterhand and ordered to wipe out any talented fighters that might get in the way of Tabuu's plan. Ganondorf gives Bowser Masterhand's orders, but is secretly planning to usurp Masterhand's power. Wario doesn't care about any of this, just his own selfish ends. None of them know about Tabuu. R.O.B. ---- R.O.B. is the minister to his people, the R.O.B.s, and lives on a large, floating island called the Island of the Ancients. Tabuu enslaves the R.O.B.'s, then uses this island to manufacture subspace bombs. For these bombs to work, at least two R.O.B.s must activate the bomb, are stuck there, and die. R.O.B. takes the guise of the Ancient Minister. In the end, R.O.B. is the last of his people. MR. GAME AND WATCH Tabuu had also noticed the peculiar qualities of Mr. Game and Watch. Inside Game and Watch's body resides millions of Shadow Bugs, tiny particles that can clone people, or form into any shape. Tabuu cloned Game and Watch four times, and from this produced a nearly infinite supply of shadow bugs. He set the Game and Watch clones to pilot the corrupted Halberd, the airship of Meta Knight, and use it to transport his army. Trivia There are some people who believe Tabuu is a combination of the villains Dark Mind and Marx, because he has similar attacks. Tabuu's name is based of the English word "Taboo", meaning "forbidden". Category:Animated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:Villains who Don't Speak